1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, more specifically to a light emitting diode having a transparent substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed in a wide variety of applications including optical display devices, traffic lights, data storage equipment, communication devices, illumination apparatuses, and medical treatment equipment. Some of the main goals of engineers who design LEDs are to increase the brightness of the light emitted from LEDs and to reduce the cost of manufacturing LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,477 discloses a method of bonding two compound semiconductor surfaces to produce an ohmic contact interface. The method of manufacturing a prior art LED is to create an ohmic contact interface by aligning the crystallographic orientation and rotational alignment of two semiconductor surfaces and applying uniaxial pressure to the semiconductor wafers at a temperature of 1000° C. In actual procedure, however, it is difficult and expensive to align the crystallographic orientation and rotational alignment of the two semiconductor surfaces.